


无题

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 注意事项（因为是存文就懒得打tag了） → 睡奸，强制（？）垣根先生想通过摧毁一方通行的纯洁性（？）来打击第一位的自尊心，但事实似乎与他的想像不同





	无题

他走向床上光裸着的少年，带着一种纯粹而复杂的虔诚目光。

那并非是［喜欢］，［爱］之类软塌塌暖乎乎的会让人心情愉悦的东西，而是更激烈，隐秘，持久，下作，一旦稍微露出头，就无法掩盖住，会像决堤的洪水一样凶猛地盖过全身的，混杂着嫉妒与其他更难提炼的情感的，人类的原罪。

——————————————————

“我想做这件事很久了，很久很久啦，第一位，你怎么那么不小心，喝咖啡也不检查一下。”垣根帝督自言自语地俯下身，注视着一方通行苍白的身体。

这是具过于单薄的身体，瘦弱，平坦，未发育好的性器平静地躺在没多少脂肪包裹的腿间，他诚然是年轻的，但却没有生气，是开在墓地的曼陀罗，混浊的白色。那细瘦的腰和隐约能感觉到轮廓的肋骨要是让情感过于丰富的善人看到，怕不是会误会他在青春期受了什么虐待……嘛，他现在也还在青春期中，垣根帝督像是想到什么好笑的事，无声地咧开嘴。

“什么嘛这身体，像被关在地牢里刚捞出来一样。”尽管没有听众，垣根帝督依然刻意地嗤笑出声，手很轻却缓慢地划过第一位的身体，过于冰凉，也过于光滑，没怎么经过紫外线照射的皮肤细腻洁白，让他看起来像是——

像是什么呢？

学园都市的第二位少见地在思考上陷入困惑，他跨坐在对方身上，更近地凝视着一方通行的脸，第一位仍是在昏睡中，表情沉静得像月光下的墓碑，多么标志可爱的面孔啊，垣根帝督看着他和头发同样洁白的睫毛。

啊啊，我知道了。

是那个，绿野仙踪的瓷之国啊……

“那可糟糕了，要是不小心弄碎了就补不好啦……”垣根帝督嘴上说着，手下却骤然用起了力，弄坏了会怎样呢，这样的想法一旦开始就无法结束了。

会那样吧，黏糊糊的，摇摇晃晃的，颤动着断断续续说出求饶的话，还是会一言不发地，哭泣着抖着身子，无声地高潮到失去意识，会那样吧，心甘情愿地跪服在他身下，眼睛中只剩下他的样子。

那双红色的，有着比鸽子血更纯粹美丽的赤色的，来自地狱的眼睛，象征着他们同是学园黑暗中人士的眼睛。

“那可真是……”垣根帝督一手揉捏着一方通行的胸，这地方干瘪无趣，跟街上的女人比起来，或许只会受有恋童癖倾向的家伙喜爱，可对象是［一方通行］，平时只存在于学园都市传说中的第一位，于是此时的行为比起生理，心理上的快感更让人满足，他的手继续向下摸索，划过第一位的腰臀，嘴则在胸口吸允上去，直到那里变得有些血色。他在这具身体上肆意地亲吻，撕咬，舔舐，抚慰，揉捻，这是一片没有人经过的雪原，西伯利亚的冻土，他是北极以北的居民，而现在，他就在这里，在他身下，安静地，不反抗地，任由对方为所欲为。

真可怜啊，Accelerator。

垣根帝督的右手在他腿间隐秘的入口处停留了良久，终于像下定了决心般用依旧停留在一方通行腰上的另一只手掰开他的大腿——那里大概有一点他身上为数不多的脂肪，不至于像身上其他地方一样摸上去只是包裹着骨头的皮，左手于是多摩擦了会儿细嫩的腿根，说真的，他实在太瘦了，垣根帝督回想着关于第一位的情报：除了实验项目不会主动运动，作息极其不规律，有时候只喝咖啡不进食……搞什么，这样的孱弱的肉体，真亏他能活到现在。垣根帝督啧了一声，发觉自己似乎有些走神，懊恼地俯下身，将手指伸了进去。

一方通行依然陷入沉睡之中，这不奇怪，他原本有时也会毫无意识地睡超过十二个小时，但那是因为他即便睡着了也依然开着［反射］，就算是核弹在他头顶爆炸也不会有丝毫损伤。但此时他的身体比蚌里的肉更容易触碰，这个学园第一的大脑停止了所有维持能力的演算。

这么容易中招的第一位可真让人担心，垣根帝督将润滑剂送进他的后穴，一点点轻轻地按压，他从没见过一方通行这样毫无防备的脸，暂时还不希望会惊醒他。

虽然按着药物剂量，他是绝对不会醒的。

等第三根手指也能轻松地挤进去时，垣根帝督用沾着粘腻液体的右手托起一方通行的屁股——在他身上算难得有肉的地方，将早已勃起的性器插了进去。

那里的紧致与温暖让他不禁感叹出声，他不知想到了什么，张开手抱住了一方通行。

他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起，纯白色少年冰凉的皮肤在他的炽热的怀里渐渐有了虚假的温柔感，他的身体瘦弱，颀长，既没有力气也没有肌肉，他在不知觉的情况下承受着他过去从未看过的人的侵犯——假若他醒过来，会怎样呢？

垣根帝督一面想着这个问题，一面缓慢地抽动着，他会怎么面对这场凌辱呢？会呻吟吗？会哭泣吗？他会怎样忍受这样令人憎恨的性爱折磨呢？第二位吻上他的唇，撬开并不紧闭的牙关。

就在唇舌纠缠间，他同时达到了高潮，似乎是被带到了极乐世界……云彩，大海，没有形状，因为那感受无可比拟。

假如Accelerator醒着会怎样呢，垣根帝督吻着对方精致的锁骨，重复着允吸，舔舐，在上面留下血滴似的印。他肯定接受不了吧，被以前从未放在眼里的人抱在怀里肏，那张刻薄极了的嘴大概会立刻骂起来吧，然后呢，他会立刻发现处境不对劲，他无法挣脱，也无力反抗，只能清醒地接受接下来的侵犯，会崩溃吗……不，还早着呢吧，只会咬紧牙关不出一声，这时就应该用手绞着他的舌头让那些象征着快感的呻吟全部释放出来，眼睛会因为爽而流出生理性的泪水吗……？

垣根帝督想象着一方通行哭泣的样子，身下又硬了起来，这次并没有那么快射出来，他比上次用力，也更快地撞击着里面，那里湿润，温暖，紧紧贴合着他的器官，仿佛天生如此。

或许是通往天国的门。

也许是他的动作太用力，垣根帝督感觉一方通行好像稍微动了一下，他于是停止了动作，过了一会儿才缓慢而用力地向内顶了一下。

不是错觉，他想，少年依然闭着眼睛，但轻张开的嘴里吐出唔嗯的声音。

那声呢喃软嗒嗒的，像睡着孩子的梦呓。

他便变换着方法继续着下身的动作，少年不舒服式地晃了晃头，但依然没有醒过来，他于是找到了新乐趣，毕竟性本就该是两个人的事情。尽管睡着的一方通行不会给他回应，他还是兴致盎然地说起羞辱的话来。

“真可怜啊，第一位，怎么搞成这个样子？还是说你本来就这么容易被抱到？”

“你后面简直湿得不像样子啊，真厉害哦，第一位的身体，男人的身体也能这样吗？”

“说到底你还能当第一位吗，这么搞完腿还站的住吗？我很担心啊……”

细微的，不容易辨别的声音从一方通行的嘴里传出，垣根帝督面对面地贴过去，意图听得更清楚些。

什么……

他应该是在说一个句子，极简短，垣根帝督觉得有些好笑地辨别他梦话一样的短句，不想承认对方此时确实是副可爱的样子。

然后在毫无预兆的情况下，他睁开了眼睛。

那双赤红的眼睛，这时候显得茫然又迷蒙，他好像没发现自己处在什么状态，只是睁着眼睛看着对面的人，样子单纯又无辜，这可不是什么时候都有的机会，这是危险，暴戾的第一位，原本是，垣根帝督有些怔愣，然后再次泻在了他的体内。

与此同时他也终于听清了他说的话。

“我饿了。”

————————————————

“我饿了”

“哈？”

他没了办法，他明明设想过无数次这人哭喊，崩溃，威胁，反击，但是什么都没有，他只是说他饿了。

开什么玩笑……让我现在给你买饭去吗？还是订个外卖？在这个时候？强奸你的时候？

他想到这个词，于是觉得自己的态度应该更恶劣强势一点，便恶意地又往里顶进了一些，颇愉快地看着第一位茫然地咬紧嘴唇，手顺势滑下去在两人交合的位置抹了一把，不出意外湿黏一片，他用这只手箍住第一位尖翘的下颚，食指翘开对方冰凉的唇——

什么嘛，根本就是没醒，就说药怎么会——

垣根帝督突然感到食指传来要断掉的痛，他狼狈地抽回手，身下的第一位呸地一声把血沫吐在他脸上。

“我说我饿了，混账东西，想迷晕我，哈？那你他妈弄的什么垃圾玩意还能让我饿醒？这跟我自己平时睡过头有个鬼的区别吗？没用的废物……”

“不可能……”

“你他妈地嘟囔什么呢？”

“那药你明明喝下去了，你不可能这么快清醒的！哈……哈哈，还是说不愧是第一位吗？开什么玩笑？”

“我有抗药性。”一方通行甚至要摆出一副认真科普的样子，“我做过的实验……”

“我明明下了五倍的剂量！”

“是啊，所以说——”他有点费力地挺了下腰，用膝盖蹭住垣根帝督的左胸，“搞得我也有点不舒服了，垃圾下三滥。”

垣根帝督脑子在那时候空白一片，我听到什么了？我看到什么了？这世界是真实的吗？他把住一方通行的右腿慢慢压下去，以从未有过的，也也从未敢想过的亲密距离面对着第一位。

“怎么了，小混混，不行就赶紧穿裤子滚蛋，还是说你只喜欢睡奸。”第一位眼皮稍稍向上了一点，而后打了个哈欠。

这可不是什么时候都有的机会，这是洁白，混沌，平时连稍微接近都可能会骨折的第一位，而现在，他就湿漉漉地躺在他身下，脆弱，疯狂，和不知道哪来的，恼人的，好像掌控全局似的自信。

温热地撩过垣根帝督脸侧的空气像是一方通行漫不经心的实体化，让第二位彻底陷入疯狂，他愤怒又委屈地箍住白色少年的肩，凶猛地再次进去他的身体。

“你他妈的……”

一方通行的话被淹没在随后更加疯狂的抽插中，在发觉自己要泄出第一声呻吟前，他偏头咬住了攥着他肩上骨头的那只手。垣根帝督并没有受影响，他看起来已经陷入可怕的偏执。

或许一直都在那里也说不定。

我他妈的是真的很饿啊……一方通行在被顶得迷迷糊糊地时候脑子依然没有抛弃这个想法，或者他也是一直没真正清醒过来，他不知道这次疯狂的性事持续了多久，反正当他觉得牙酸而松口时，下面的动作也依旧没有停止。

同时他听到一声沙哑的，细弱的，像遥远天国传来的喘息。

那好像是他自己的声音。


End file.
